Trial Challenge Mode
Trial Challenge Mode (AI Mode 3) is the third installment of PVE mode in CrossFire. It goes back to the classic formula which pits soldiers against the zombies plus a boss, but incorporates some new elements inspired from Defense Mode and Wave Mode. Details Settings= A maximum of 5 players can enter a room, 3 however are required to start the game. Soldiers must choose their Class before starting, there are five different classes that provides Soldiers with different tools to use against the Zombies. This time, there are 5 difficulty levels to choose from (Similar to AI Bot Mode), although all of them will have different numbers of rounds: |-| Gameplay= Soldiers once again are tasked to clear out the zombies in an enclosed area and defeat the boss guarding it to win. However, Revive Token is no longer a mandatory requirement to continue playing after losing all default lives. Instead, players can wait for 40 seconds and they will respawn (This time can be shortened by leveling up) - but if all Soldiers are killed, the match will be failed. Also players can now quick-revive teammates by pressing F5 to F9 (based on teammates' position, the button will appear over dead teammates' bodies as hint), thus eliminating the need to walk over to your teammates (However, Macro Chat is disabled in exchange). Each Soldiers can now deploy tools to help fighting off the zombies, ranging from Sentry Gun, Drone, Claymore... Each one has a different cool down time before allowed to use again, and some will have life bar that can be damaged by zombies. |-| Reward= The classic Reward Crates return, although now it only gives 1 prize upon opening. Crates are awarded after beating a Boss, and a special B-grade crate is awarded upon finishing the Bonus Round with ideal conditions. After each match completed, players will receive in-mode EXPs and climb up ranks similar to Wave Mode. Leveling up also award players with Skill Points that they can use to upgrade their abilities and skills to make the game easier. |-| Maps= Classes Defenses= Sentry Gun: Deploys a sentry that fires on sight. Claymore Mine: Mine that explode nearby zombies. Plasma Shocker: It slows down / damages zombies. Health Recovery: Health Flag that heals the team. UAV Drone: It flies around and shoots enemies. |-| Skills= Health Points: Increase HP max Armor Class: Increase AC max Revival: Decrease revival time General Damage: Increase damage against common Zombies Mech. Damage: Increase damage against the Mechs Bio-Damage: --- Human Damage: --- Bonus Round After Round 11 ends, a Bonus Round come up. Soldiers are required to protect a Penguin (Tencent's Mascot) as it runs around from zombies attack - how much health he has left by the time this round ends determines which perks soldiers will get before the final battle. If the soldiers are able to managed it up to 50%, they will got a health boost. Meanwhile, if they're on 80% or more, they will got the health boost and the B-grade box. Boss Fight Every 3 rounds, a boss will appear and confront players, which then must be killed before proceeding to the next round. Some bosses have double HP (Represented by a lighter red color on his life bar plus an x2 sign), so soldiers must be extra careful. Reward System After each boss battle, players will be rated based on their performance, and subsequently earns a Reward Crate. An additional Boss Crate can be earned at the end of the round. Category:CrossFire Category:Game Modes